


Final

by corfidbizna



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Final Form (Kingdom Hearts), Game: Kingdom Hearts II, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corfidbizna/pseuds/corfidbizna
Summary: While fighting Nobodies alongside Donald and Goofy in The World That Never Was, Sora enters a Drive Form and encounters unexpected results.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Final

From behind Sora, Donald let out a pained quack of air.

Sora swiveled to see the stroke of a Berserker Nobody's claymore sending Donald skittering across the slick white floor and into a wall. He didn't move once he came to a stop. Donald had just used his healing magic on Sora, too, and there wasn't time for a potion. Goofy was too far away and too distracted with his own battle to have even noticed something was wrong, let alone act in time.

So, on impulse, Sora entered a Form.

He traced his connection to Donald back to the base of his heart and called upon the power resting there. He felt it boil to the surface, expecting to feel the surge of magical prowess that usually followed from connecting with the magician. But this time, something different—something _massive_ —stirred instead. For an instant Sora feared it was the darkness that lurked in his heart, threatening in his desperation to wash away his consciousness in exchange for vicious strength. But instead, in that instant, Sora felt the Form around him gather like a shell and the power bubbling from within him burst through it.

Every muscle in his body felt tense, _alive_. Almost painfully so. He had to force breath into his lungs, then back out again. It took him incredible concentration just to move his arm in front of him to look down at his hand.

His fingers were curled, taut in such a way that he knew he would be able to see the tendons on the back of his hand if he weren't wearing gloves. As he attempted to uncurl them, he felt resistance. From the pressure of the air around him. And from something else he couldn't quite figure out.

Sora tilted his head back up, taking in the sight of the Nobodies that stood before him. They seemed sluggish, hesitant. He instinctually pulled his arm to slice through the cushion of air in front of him and a white blur lanced through the space beyond it. Sora became suddenly aware, not only of the Keyblade that had traced the movement of his hand and in a heartbeat rendered a Nobody to nothingness, but that another Keyblade hovered, waiting, at his back. He willed them in front of him and they obeyed in parallel to his wordless command. Guiding them through the air was almost effortless compared to the strength it took to move his limbs.

But strength was not something he currently lacked.

Sora moved himself through space, cleaving through Nobodies with swipes of his hands. The Keyblades responded to his every gesture, every thought. They tore through emptiness and Nobody alike as light and dark streaks. The cushion of air that surrounded him kept him drifting, ever-moving, his feet never touching the ground.

While his opponents didn't exactly sit idly by, every movement they made seemed so slow and predictable. A Dragoon Nobody was the first to take action after Sora's transformation, attempting a jab with its spear. But Sora simply snatched the weapon out of the air, feeling it crackle and splinter beneath his tight grip. The Nobody wasn't given time to react before its existence met its end to Sora's Keyblades. Sora took the spear and flew with it through another Nobody, causing both to disintegrate into silver flecks.

The Nobody that had attacked Donald earlier attempted to swing its claymore into Sora's undefended flank, but his body simply slid out of the way as he were a leaf being vainly swat out of the air. Sora hung, suspended near-motionless above the towering Nobody, his Keyblades swirling their way to his side.

Reaching upward, Sora called forth a Thunder spell. The magic surged through his veins up his arm, sparks sputtering at his fingertips until the air around him erupted with sizzling streaks of light. The bolts jumped to the tips of his Keyblades in flickering arcs before finding their way to nearby Nobodies. In the wake of the Thunder's shimmering embers, Sora allowed himself to drift downwards into the circle of now-empty space ringed by his remaining enemies.

Sora moved forward, Keyblades quivering as more and more of the pitiful Nobodies fell beneath the ferocity of his blades and the intense flashes of whatever magic he chose to use. He watched as the creatures that had given the three of them such a hard time dissolved to static. Almost idly, he wondered what happened to a Nobody when it disappeared.

 _They go back to where they belong,_ was the answer that drifted to the surface of his mind. But was that truly to nothingness, or, like the Heartless, was there a home they could return to?

Sora's heart suddenly opened with a yearning for his own home. To the islands; the soft sands, the gentle sound of the sea… To Riku and Kairi. His newfound power allowed him to more strongly sense his connections to them—Kairi's light reaching out to him through the walls of the castle, whilst Riku's presence seemed so close to him, even now. His heart longed to be beside them, together with them, sitting as the three of them watch the sun sink into the horizon from the golden sky. _Home._

His Keyblades danced as the last Nobody in the room faded to nothingness beneath them. Then they obediently drifted to hover alongside him. Poised. Waiting.

Sora released the tension in his muscles and he immediately plopped to the ground. Short of breath, he wobbled on his feet. He became dully aware of Donald and Goofy's footsteps as they approached him. But, then again, _everything_ felt dull. Sora weakly attempted to lift his arms—it felt as though he was trying to lift lead. The fingers in his right hand went slack under the weight of the Keyblade, causing him to fumble with it. Everything felt so heavy.

"Wow Sora, did you get rid of all of those Nobodies?" Goofy sounded distant, but he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder as he talked.

Sora attempted to shake the daze out of his head. "Uh… Yeah." He still felt a little out of breath, but the lightheadedness was starting to clear. His arms weren't _heavy_ they were just _normal_.

"C'mon, we don't have time to hang around," came Donald's voice. "Let's get going!"

Sora's grip tightened around the handle of the Keyblade. "Right!"

The three of them took off up the now-empty hallway, their footfalls echoing loudly.

Before Sora could gain too much speed, he hesitated. His brought his free hand to his chest, pressing his palm lightly above where his heart resided. He followed the connection that had been the source of that incredible power down as deep as he could go. And gave his silent thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this two years ago shortly after Kingdom Hearts III came out, but have been too ~~anxious~~ lazy to post it anywh—…  
> Wait, has KHIII existed for two years already?! When did that happen?!


End file.
